Le secret
by EllanaSnape
Summary: Narcissa Malefoy a un secret, elle a un second enfant, né d'une première union avant Lucius. De plus, les Mangemorts semblent revenus et veulent venger leur Maitre. Une seconde guerre est-elle imminente ? Et qui est ce mystérieux enfant ? Venez vite le découvrir et plongez au coeur du complot le plus sombre à la suite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.
1. Chapitre 1

Severus Rogue n'est pas mort, il est directeur de Poudlard et a une réputation de héros.

-Sirius Black n'a pas été tué par Bellatrix et il N'EST PAS cousin avec Bellatrix et Narcissa. Il s'est excusé auprès de Rogue mais leur relation est froide.

-Les élèves qui devait normalement faire leurs dernières années à Poudlard ont été rappellés pour faire un an de plus afin de rattraper leurs études.

Bien le bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je publie ici ma toute première vrai fanfiction, je publierai un chapitre par semaine et ce sera probablement le mercredi ! Sachez toutefois que la suite est bien plus complète sur le site Hpfanfiction. Voilà ! Je vous laisse découvrir mon texte, ne jugez pas trop vite s'il vous plait, il s'agit d'un chapitre d'exposition, il ne pose pas d'intrigue !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nous étions le 6 Juillet, il faisait 27 degrès et Hermione venait d'avoir ses 18 ans quelques jours auparavant. La fête fut intime et conviviale, elle fut donnée dans la maison des Weasley et ses parents, pour la première fois, découvrir ce qu'était le monde des sorciers. Hermione se rappellait parfaitement de leur tête lorsqu'elle les fit transplaner jusque chez les parents de Ron, ainsi que lorsqu'ils découvrirent toutes ces choses merveilleuses dont Hermione parlait souvent mais dont ils n'avaient pas la moindre connaissance. Ils étaient restés 3 jours là-bas, jours qu'Hermione considéraient comme faisant partie des plus doux moments de sa vie. Elle en avait profité pour discuter avec ses deux amis, savoir comment ils s'en sortaient après... après tout ça.

La mort de Fred avait été un coup dur pour tout la famille et ils ne s'en remettraient probablement jamais. Ron était donc rester vague sur ce sujet et ils ne le poussèrent pas à développer d'avantage. Harry lui avait vécu cette guerre comme un aboutissement, un achèvement. Il disait se sentir libéré, libéré de la menace de Voldemort, libéré de ses responsabilités. Il avait pardonné à Rogue et entretenait de bonne relation avec lui, celui-ci lui parlait volontier de sa mère, lui racontait tout un tas d'anecdote à son sujet et Harry avait découvert un autre Rogue, le vrai Rogue. Il confia à Ron et Hermione qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé capable de rire, ni même d'éprouver de pareil sentiment. Il leur raconta également la raison pour laquelle Severus et sa mère s'étaient brouillés. Si au début Hermione avait été choquée, elle avait finit par la suite par s'y habitué. Harry termina ses confidences en rapportant n'être quasiment plus chez les Dursley, ceux-ci étant revenu au 4 Privet Drive. En effet, il passait des semaines chez Ginny, allait voir Rogue et passait le reste de son temps au Chaudron Baveur.

Hermione, elle, n'avait rien de bien intéressant à raconter. En effet, après la bataille Ron et elle avait tenté une relation amoureuse qui avait tenue quelques mois, 3 pour être précis, mais indécis et meurtrit par la mort de son frère, Ron s'était éloigné d'Hermione plus qu'il ne s'en était rapproché. Ils avaient décidé de rompre d'un commun accord. Elle leur raconta comment elle avait rendu la mémoire à ses parents et quel bonheur cela avait été de les retrouver. La conversation dériva ensuite sur des faits divers sans réelle importance et se poursuivit sur les 3 jours qu'ils avaient à passer tous ensemble. Finalement chacun rentra chez soi, heureux de ce long week-end.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Hey ! Dans ce chapitre commence l'intrigue, bien entendu l'histoire va être riche en mystère comme le promet le résumé ! Alors restez attentif et concentré aux détails, tout compte ! :p

Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas !

-Maman ! Je suis rentré, excuse moi pour le retard mais je n'avais pas vu l'heure... L'exposition était encore plus géniale que prévue !

Surexitée par l'exposition sur le pharaon Ramsès II qui avait eu lieu au British Museum, Hermione n'avait pas vu l'heure passer.

-Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai appris et tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu là-bas ! C'était..." Le regard que sa mère lui lançait lui fit oublier ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Qui a-t-il ? J'ai presque 1h30 de retard mais ce n'est pas tout de même pas si grave...

-Ton père et moi avons à te parler, assied-toi.

Hermione s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Elle sentait que quelque chose de grave c'était produit ou alors... allait se produire. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Son père se leva et lui tendit une lettre tandis que sa mère suivait le déroulement de la scène, les yeux hagards.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

-Quand tu auras fini de lire, laisse nous t'expliquer ma chérie, et n'oublie pas que nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde, lui dit son père. Fébrile, Hermione ouvrit la lettre :

Ma fille, ma très chère fille, n'en veut pas à tes parents car ce n'est pas de leur faute.

Ils ont fait exactement ce que nous leur avions demandé. Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que tu es en sécurité à présent mais aussi adulte. Comme ce serait formidable ma chérie ! Nous avons été contraint de t'abandonné car Tu-sais-qui nous cherche, il nous traque, il nous poursuit. Pour ta sécurité nous t'avons placé dans une famille de Moldu, des gens que nous avons trouvé adorable mais saches que jamais nous ne cesseront de t'aimer mon amour. Peut-être nous retrouverons nous, un jour, dans des temps moins troubles, si cela est possible et si nous survivons ton père et moi. Nous tenterons de garder un lien avec tes parents afin que, si tu le souhaites, nous puissions un jour nous rencontrer. Nous te quittons sur cette douce pensée irréaliste et t'embrassons,

Tes parents qui t'aiment au delà des mots.

Lorsque Hermione eut achevé de lire la lettre, elle était en pleurs et avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que sa mère la berçait doucement en lui chuchotant des mots doux et rassurants à l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle le réalisa, elle s'écarta vivement, elle ne voulait avoir aucun contact physique avec eux, aucun contact tout court. Mais son père ne semblait pas vouloir l'entendre de cette oreille.

-Je te demande de nous écouter ma puce.

-Vous écoutez ? Pourquoi écouterais-je des menteurs, des étrangers ?

-Parce que nous somment tes parents, répondit son père posément malgré ses yeux embués de larmes.

-Encore un mensonge ! La lettre le dit très clairement !

-Je ne t'ai peut-être pas mise au monde, mais c'est moi qui t'ai élevé, parvint à lui dire sa mère.

-Qui sont mes vrais parents ? Ce sont des sorciers ?

-Nous ne connaissons pas leurs noms mais oui, se sont des sorciers.

-Alors je suis une Sang-pur et non une Sang-de-Bourbe... Sont-il...

-Non, nous avons reçu un message hier soir, qui demandait explicitement de te dire la vérité. Hermione nous...

-Non tais-toi, je ne veux pas vous entendre, je n'veux plus vous écouter...

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle leur tourna le dos pour monter dans sa chambre.

-Que vas-tu faire ? Lui demanda sa mère d'une voix que l'angoisse avait rendu suraïgue.

Hermione s'arrêta, posa la main sur la rembarde de l'escalier et, sans même regarder sa mère lui dit : -Je ne sais pas, je vais dans ma chambre pour y réfléchir, pas la peine de m'attendre pour le dîner, je n'ai pas faim. Puis elle monta dans sa chambre et éclata en sanglot dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte.

Tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir sur elle-même était faux ! Elle ne se nommait pas Hermione Granger, elle était une Sang Pur et non une Sang-de-Bourbe, ses parents biologique l'avait abandonné sans laissé de trace permettant de les retrourver, et pourtant... Hermione avait l'intention de le faire. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps au fond d'elle-même mais il lui fallut plusieurs heures pour l'accepter. Fatiguée de pleurer, elle s'endormit et rêva d'une femme au visage souriant qui lui parlait. Elle semblait lui dire quelque chose d'important qu'elle ne parvenait pas à entendre. Finalement, lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin, les yeux gonflés par ses pleurs, Hermione ne se sentait pas mieux. Au contraire, elle avait une folle envie de mettre le plus de distance entre cette maison et elle, il fallait qu'elle se retrouve seul, loin de tout, loin du monde. Elle fit ses valises et mit le tout dans ce petit sac rouge qui leur avait été tant utile, à Harry, Ron et elle lorsqu'ils étaient sur la route des horcruxes. Elle laissa un mot à ses parents, leurs expliquant ses intentions et quitta la maison. Elle fut récupéré par le Magicobus, qui la conduisit jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur ou elle espérait y trouver Harry.

Aller ! Une petite review pour me donner votre avis siouplaaaaaaaaaait !


	3. Chapitre 3

Heeeeeey ! Bonjooouuur ! Vous allez bien j'espère ? :D

Voici un nouveau chapitre et comme il n'est pas très long je vous en met un deuxième en prime ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, on se retrouve en bas !

Merci au Guest qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je vous aime déjà !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là et Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir un mauvais présage. Elle venait d'envoyé une lettre aux Granger leur demandant de dire la vérité à Hermione, de leur donner la lettre. Elle ne la lirait que demain sans doute... Cela lui laissait peu temps pour dire la vérité à son fils, Drago... Comment prendrait-il la nouvelle ? Mal sans doute... Mais pourtant, l'heure de la vérité avait sonné.

-Drago ! Pourrais-tu me rejoindres dans le salon s'il te plait ? cria sa mère afin que son fils l'entende de sa chambre. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis des pas dans les escaliers se firent entendre, son coeur battit de plus en plus vite.

-Qui a-t-il ? demanda Drago en trouvant sa mère blanche comme un linge.

-Assied-toi, souffla t-elle.

-Maman, tu me fais peur... Ca a à voir avec papa ?

-Non mon coeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ce cas ? demanda Drago de plus en plus étonné

-J'ai un secret mon chéri, quelque chose que je n'ai révélé à personne, pas même à ton père. Seulement aujourd'hui je dois te le dire. Seulement... J'ai peur. Peur de ta réaction. Narcissa tremblait, elle sentit malgré elle les larmes montées à ses yeux. Incapable de les refouler elle fut contrainte de pleurer devant son fils. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras, tout en essayant de faire taire les battements de son coeur.

-Tu peux tout me dire maman.

-... J'ai connu un homme avant ton père, un homme que j'ai aimé de tout mon coeur. La vie nous a séparé malgré nous, je pense que tu le connais, il s'appelle Sirius Black.

-BLACK ? LE PARRAIN DE HARRY POTTER ?! s'horrifia Drago

-Oui. Mais ce n'est qu'une partie de mon secret... Lui et moi avons eu un enfant ensemble. Dès que sa phrase eut franchie ses lèvres, Narcissa regarda son fils dans les yeux, guettant sa réaction. Elle ne faisait même plus attention aux larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment c'était sa famille, son fils. Drago blémit.

-Quoi mais... Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE. Drago tenta de contrôler le tremblemant de sa voix, visiblement sa mère n'avait pas terminé ses révélations. Qui... Qui est-ce ?

-Tu l'a connais je pense...

-Cette tournure de phrase me fait peur. Ignorant la remarque de Drago, Narcissa prit une grande inspiration pour contrôler ses larmes et parvint, avec un succès relatif, à s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger. Drago se leva d'un bond, horrifié et furieux.

-CETTE SALE SANG-DE-BOURBE EST MA _SOEUR_ ?! hurla-t-il. La gifle qu'il reçu le cloua sur place. Jamais sa mère n'avait levé la main sur lui, pas même lorsque, énervé, il lui sortait les pires horreurs.

-Je t'interdis de prononcer ces mots Drago. Plus jamais sorciers et sorcières ne devrons sortir ce genre de bêtise. Peu importe que l'on soit né-moldu, sang-mêlé ou sang-pur, ce n'est pas cela qui fait notre valeur, je pensais que, après ce que nous avons vécu tu l'aurais compris. De plus, Hermione n'est pas né-moldu, elle descend d'une puissante lignée de sorcier, et pour terminer, il s'agit de ta soeur, tu n'as pas le droit de la juger ainsi.

Sidéré, Drago contempla sa mère, la bouche ouverte, une main posée à l'endroit douloureux. Il était en colère, non, furieux même, mais il s'agissait de sa mère et elle était son dernier parent, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir car, il le savait, elle avait des raisons d'avoir caché pendant si longtemps ce si lourd fardeau.

-Racontes-moi tout.

-Tu sauras tout bientôt, si tout vas bien...

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai attendu que notre situation soit stable pour envoyer une lettre aux parents de Hermione, elle devrait sans doute la lire demain. J'essairais de voir si elle veut, ou non, me retrouver. Dans ce cas, je vous expliquerais tout en même temps parce que je ne pense pas avoir la force de raconter cela deux fois...

Narcissa se leva du canapé où elle s'était assise et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de quitter la pièce et de laisser seul Drago, elle se retourna.

-Je t'aime Drago, ne l'oublie jamais.

Puis elle sortit. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie à présent, se coucher et s'endormir afin de tout oublier, le temps d'une nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La suite dans le chapitre suivant ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fera très plaisir de connaître votre avis !


	4. Chapitre 4

Me revoilà ! Les chapitres ne sont pas tous de la même taille, certains sont petits et d'autres longs, ça dépend de ce que j'ai à raconter. Mais l'intrigue est un peu compliquée et dure à poser pour moi donc j'essaye d'être la plus claire et précise (mystérieuse aussi :p) pour vous !

Je vous laisse lire, bon chapitre ! :D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était 9h30 quand Narcissa se réveilla. Elle se leva mécaniquement, le teint pâle. Pourtant, une lueur de détermination brillait dans son regard. La date fatidique était arrivée, Narcissa le savait, mais elle allait enfin pouvoir regarder sa fille comme tel. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle se demanda comment elle réagirais lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité : qu'elle avait été adopté, mais aussi que c'était elle, sa mère. La femme qui, contre son grès certes, l'avait retenue prisonnière dans son manoir pendant que la cousine détraquée de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange, l'a torturait.

Elle s'habilla d'une de ses éternelles robes noires qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter, à force de fréquenter les Malefoy. Elle se coiffa, se maquilla, puis, écrivit un mot à l'intention de son fils car, lorsqu'il se réveillerait, la maison serait vide. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, sortit de chez elle et transplana à quelques rues de la maison des Granger. Elle se dirigea vers la maison et détailla le quartier : d'apparence calme, bien entretenu, Narcissa savait qu'elle se trouvait dans un quartier aisé de Moldu et une fois de plus, elle ne regretta pas son choix de famille.

Elle entendit la porte de la maison de sa fille s'ouvrir. Narcissa se dissimula dans la voiture que son mari et elle utilisait pour se déplacer dans le monde Moldu sans se faire remarquer. Ou plutôt devrait-elle dire, son EX-mari.

Elle vit sa fille embrasser sa mère et la quitter, le sourire aux lèvres. Narcissa ressentit d'abord de la jalousie envers cette femme qui avait élevé sa fille à sa place, puis s'en voulut immédiatement de ressentir une telle pensée pour la femme qui avait accepté, au péril de sa vie, de s'occuper de l'enfant d'une autre.

Sa seconde pensée fut de la curiosité, que pouvait donc bien faire sa fille dehors à 10h00 du matin ?

-Suivez là je vous pris, dit-elle à son chauffeur. En tout discrétion, cela va de soit.

Ainsi, elle vit Hermione se diriger droit vers un arrêt de bus. Narcissa fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus passa et prit la direction de Londre suivit par la voiture. Hermione descendit après une demi-heure de trajet, marcha droit vers un bâtiment et la lumière se fit dans la tête de Narcissa. Elle pu lire "British Museum, Exposition exeptionnelle de Ramsès II". Elle sourit, bien qu'elle ne sacha pas qui était ce Ramsès II, elle était fière de sa fille, qui n'hésitait à se lever de bonne heure pour se rendre dans un musée.

La journée fut longue, car Narcissa n'ayant pas d'argent Moldu, fut contrainte de patienter dans la voiture. Quelques heures plus tard, elle finit par appercevoir Hermione se diriger vers l'arrêt de bus, certainement pour rentrer chez elle.

Sentant l'heure approcher, Narcissa tremblait. Il était 22h00 et rien ne se passait. Peut être les parents adoptifs d'Hermione ne lui avait encore rien dit. Ou peut-être ne leur en voulait-elle pas et avait décidé de ne pas chercher sa véritable mère ? Non. Cela était impossible, elle le savait. Hermione était trop curieuse pour ne pas chercher à savoir la vérité sur ses origines. Le sommeil eut tôt fait de gagner Narcissa qui s'endormit, laissant ses pensées vagabonder dans les limbes de son esprit.

-Madame Malefoy ? Madame Malefoy !

Narcissa fut réveillé par son chauffeur.

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Et bien... La jeune fille que vous m'avez demandé de suivre toute la journée hier. Elle vient de sortir de chez elle.

-QUOI ? Narcissa se redressa parfaitement réveillée.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-8h30 madame.

-Suivez-la je vous prie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Donnez moi votre avis dans les commentaires, que vous soyez anonyme ou pas, un auteur aime savoir que son travail est apprécié est suivi ! :D

Je vous fais pleins de bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, désolée du retard ! :O Comme d'habitude je poste deux chapitres pour compenser leurs petites longueur. On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

-Et bien ? Où est-elle à présent ? dit Narcissa, d'une voix que l'angoisse avait rendue tremblante. Elle n'a pas pu transplaner, je l'aurais su tout de suite. Mais dans ce cas comment a-t-elle pu disparaitre comme ça, sans laisser de traces ?

-Euh... Peut-être a-t-elle prit le Magicobus madame ?

-Vous dites ?

-Le Magicobus. C'est un transport en commun pour les sorciers et sorcières en perdition.

-Je vois... Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir ou celui-ci se trouve ?

-Eh bien non... Pas à ma connaissance madame.

-Dois-je comprendre que nous l'avons perdu ? Son chauffeur déglutit. Il savait très bien ce que sous-entendait madame Malefoy, que c'était _lui_ qui l'avait perdu... Il fallait qu'il trouve une idée, une solution et vite... C'était son boulot. De plus, cette charmante dame, sous ses apparences de frêle aristocrate était, il le savait, une véritable lionne, d'elle ou de son ex-mari, il ne savait pas lequel des deux il craignait le plus.

-Vous... Vous pouvez toujours prendre ce bus ? Narcissa parut choquée de sa proposition et le chauffeur se rengrogna un peu plus.

-Peut être oui... Ou alors... Quels sont les endroits fréquentés par les jeunes sorciers ou les sorcières en "perdition" comme vous dites ?

-Euh eh bien... Il y a... Le Chemin de traverse, l'Allée des embrumes, le Chaudron baveur, le... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Narcissa le coupa.

-Au Chaudron Baveur.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Absolument, je ne vois pas ce qu'irais faire cette jeune fille au Chemin de traverse à cette heure, l'Allée des embrumes est inenvisageable pour une personne comme elle et le Chaudron baveur et une sorte d'hôtel miteux.

-Dans ce cas nous y allons de ce pas madame, dit le chauffeur, d'une voix qu'il aurait aimé un peu plus assurée.

Au moment où elle avait franchie sa porte d'entrée, Hermione savait qu'elle prenait là une décision définitive. Elle finirait par pardonner à ses parents et elle reviendrait vers eux, mais ils n'habiteraient jamais plus dans la même maison. Elle marcha un peu pour se calmer, puis s'arrêta et attendit patiemment que le Magicobus vienne la chercher. Ce ne fut pas long, en à peine cinq minutes elle était à bord.

-On vous souhaitez allez jeune sorcière ?

-Au Chaudron baveur.

A peine eut-elle dit sa destination que le bus démarra au quart de tour.

 _Harry ne mentait pas_ , se disait-elle, _l'odeur qui règne ici est infecte, je crois que je vais être malade..._

Il fallut dix bonnes minutes au bus pour -enfin- s'arrêter à l'adresse voulu.

-Merci, parvint à dire Hermione, les membres flageollants.

Une fois que Hermione se fut installer dans sa "chambre" elle redescendit à la taverne. Elle comptait poser des questions à la tavernière sur des adoptions qui avait eu lieu durant l'ascencion de Voldemort, il fallait bien commencer quelque part !

-Excuser moi madame...

-Oui jeune fille ?

-Ce serait pour... des renseignements. La tavernière l'a lorgna d'un regard suspicieux, puis, d'un sourire pervers se pencha vers elle.

-Je vois, seulement ma langue se délit rarement sans... quelques compensations.

-Je ne vous paierais qu'après m'avoir dit si, oui ou non, vous avez des informations qui pourrait m'intéresser.

-Dites moi.

-Voilà, avez-vous eu connaissance de quelconques adoptions d'enfants durant l'ascension de... Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Jeune fille, je ne délivrerais pour rien au monde, pas même pour de l'argent, les quelques maigres informations que je détiens, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est peut être mort, mais ses partisants ne sont pas encore tous derrière les barreaux et je ne veux pas d'ennui par ici !

-S'il vous plait ! C'est vraiment très important !

-Tais-toi, je ne te dirais rien, maintenant commande quelque chose ou disparait ! la chassa la tavernière.

Dépitée, Hermione voulu prendre le chemin de sa chambre, lorsqu'une main, douce et ferme à la fois se posa sur son épaule.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider sur certain point. Hermione se sentit frissonner, elle connaissait cette voix mais ne savait pas où elle avait déjà pu l'entendre. Douce et pourtant... Elle possèdait quelque chose de presque... Envoutant. Hermione se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice et se figea. Devant elle se tenait la femme qui l'avait retenue prisonnière, Narcissa Malefoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, et je remercie ceux qui m'en ont laissé !


	6. Chapitre 6

Re-bonjour ! Je n'ai rien à dire de plus donc bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout en se reculant vivement, Hermione répondit d'une voix forte, que la peur, la colère et la tristesse avait rendu tremblante et cassée :

-Lachez moi ! Je ne veux rien savoir de ce que vous pourrez m'apprendre ! Vous êtes... Vous êtes une Mangemort ! Quoi qu'ai pu me dire Harry à votre sujet !

-Calmes-toi. Elle lui avait dit ces deux petits mots droit dans les yeux et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler. C'était une femme magnifique, elle ne pouvait le nier, sa posture, droite et digne indiquait son rang et son regard... Ce regard si doux et sûr de lui. Etrangement ces deux mots eurent pour effet de calmer de suite Hermione.

-Asseyons-nous veux-tu ? J'ai... Beaucoup de chose à te révéler. Le regard luisant et triste que vit Hermione dans le regard de cette femme, lui fit dissiper tout ses doutes. Elle l'avaient comme... Envoutée. Elle sentait l'aura de cette femme, ou plutôt, elle le _ressentait_ , comme si... Comme si il lui était familier.

-Avant de commencer j'aimerais te poser une question, es-tu prêtes à entendre des choses que, peut-être, tu aurais préféré de jamais avoir à entendre ?

-Je... Je... Hermione bégayait ! Il ne manquait plus que cela, qu'elle begaye devant une Mangemort, non, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisise et vite ! Oui, dit-elle d'une voix assurée, j'en suis capable. Narcissa sourit.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi... Cette phrase étrange et énigmatique laissa Hermione perplexe.

-Je sais qui sont tes parents, mais je tiens à te prévenir, ils ne sont peut-être pas ceux qui tu aurais voulu...

-Peu m'importe, j'ai besoins de le savoir, dites le moi. Où puis-je les trouver ? Où puis-je trouver mes parents ? Ses paroles accueillirent un silence de la part de Narcissa. Celle-ci la fixait bizarrement et Hermione pu y lire de la fierté dans ce regard, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas.

-Tu en a un juste en face de toi. Oui Hermione, je suis ta mère.

Bouche-bée, Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se produire.

-Qu-quoi ? parvint-elle à dire, Je suis... Une Malefoy ?! dit-elle, dégoutée.

-Non, tu es... Narcissa prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. Tu es une Black.

-Une Black ? Comme le parrain de Harry ? demanda t-elle, sans savoir qu'elle venait d'énoncer son père.

-Précisement, lui dit-elle, droit dans les yeux.

-Lorsque vous dites "précisement" vous ne voulez pas dire que mon père est... Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? Le regard que lui lança Narcissa à ce moment là apporta la réponse à Hermione. Si elle n'était pas déjà assise, elle se serait probablement écroulée sur le sol dur et poussièreux.

-Dites le moi. Il faut que je l'entende, non, j'ai _besoin_ de l'entendre. Le visage ému, Narcissa regarda sa fille,

-Tu es la fille de Sirius Black. Pourtant préparée, le choc que reçu Hermione en pleine poitrine n'en fut pas moins atténué. Jamais, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fou, elle n'aurait pu imaginer pareille situation.

-Racontes moi tout, demanda-t-elle, d'un ton déterminé et presque froid pourtant démentit par le regard larmoyant qu'elle lança à sa mère.

Pour toute réponse, Narcissa lui tendit la main. Une main, non _cette main_ , offerte, attendant une réponse. L'hésitation fut infime, la décision rapide, elle prit cette main dans la sienne. Elle s'appellait Hermione Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilàààààà, c'est tout pour cette semaine, laissez moi une review et je vous fais pleins de bisous chers lecteurs ! Vous êtes géniaux !


	7. Chapitre 7

Heeeeeey ! Bonsoooooiiiir ! Désolée du retard, j'ai eu des petits soucis de santé donc je suis restée couchée agonisante :')

Vous allez bien ? :D

On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre suivit d'un deuxième comme d'habitude !

Merci à Maxine3482 pour tes reviews, tu me fais vraiment toujours plaisir :*

Adenoide, oui Hermione n'est pas parfaite et impulsive ! En même temps ça doit être choquant d'apprendre ça non ? Enfin, je suis ravie de te faire réagir !

Voilà, je vous laisse lire !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elles attérirents devant les hautes grilles d'une cour menant à un manoir d'apparence délabrée. En effet, on pouvait voir de nombreuses zébrures sur la façade sombre, entourée de ronces et de lierre. L'allée menant à la porte d'entrée ainsi que les jardins étaient eux, en revanche, soignés et fleurie. Cela apportait une touche de couleur dans toute la noirceur qui se dégageait de ce lieu. Lorsqu'elle entrèrent, Hermione s'attendait à trouver l'endroit comme dans ses souvenirs, sombre, sale et triste, mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit ouvrir grand la bouche. Le hall était en effet d'une blancheur absolue, pure. Des colonnes de marbres aux détails noirs, s'accordant avec le sol et les escaliers accueillirent les arrivants.

-C'est... Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase,

-Différent, complèta sa mère. Drago ! cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre.

On entendit une porte claquer violemment, des bruits de cavalcades et, un instant plus tard, apparut Drago aux escaliers.

-MAMAN ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? Ton mot ne disait pas que tu serais absente aussi lontemps... Je me suis inquiété, j'allais partir à ta recherche et...

Sa mère le coupa d'une caresse sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer son fils, qui ferma les yeux au contact de cette caresse. Alors seulement, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il prit conscience de la présence d'Hermione. Ses yeux bleu-gris se posèrent un instant sur elle et semblèrent la détailler, comme si Malefoy l'a jugeait. Celle-ci s'attendit à un regard noir, à une insulte, à le voir la rabaisser à ce qu'elle n'était pas, à ce qu'elle n'était plus, à ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été, une Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se retourna ensuite vers sa mère,

-Tu me dois... pardon, il coula un regard dans sa direction, tu _nous_ dois, une explication et elle a intérêt à être sacrément convaincante ! dit-il à sa mère, froidement. Enfin ! Hermione le reconnaissait bien là !

-Allons nous installer dans le salon. Elle ouvrit le pas, suivit de près par son fils, et Hermione, détaillant encore une fois le hall d'entrée, ferma la marche.

A peine fuent-ils installés qu'un elfe de maison vint s'enquérir de leurs besoins,

-Du thé, ordonna Narcissa, pour tous les trois. L'elfe de maison s'éloigna ensuite discrètement.

Les yeux inquisiteurs de ses enfants posés sur elle, Narcissa s'éclaircit la voix.

-Hermione est né la première, comme vous devez vous en doutez. Sirius n'est pas au courant de ta naissance, je n'ai rien pu lui dire sans risquez ta vie. Voldemort traquait James et Lily Potter à cette époque et, par voie de conséquence, ses amis. Personne n'était au courant de notre relation car je devais épouser ton père, Drago, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à quitter l'homme que j'aimais. La vie ne nous en a pas laisser le choix. Lorsque Sirius a apprit la mort de ses amis, nous devions nous enfuir, loin, pour ne plus jamais revenir, mais les Aurors et le ministère n'ont pas été de cet avis. Ils ont accusés Sirius d'avoir tué les Potter et l'ont enfermé à Azkaban, la nuit ou je devais lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte.

Sa voix se brisa,

-Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis. Pour ta protection et la mienne, j'ai très vite épousé Lucius, mimant un amour fou et irraisonné envers lui pour avancé la date du marriage et faire croire que cet enfant était le notre. Puis j'ai vu la lueur de folie dans le regard de Lucius et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que Voldemort n'avait pas disparut, qu'il reviendrait un jour, et je ne voulais pas que mon enfant ait un avenir de Mangemort. Je t'ai mise au monde Hermione, et j'ai fais croire à tous que tu étais morte-née. Lucius ne m'a pas à cru et à comprit que tu n'étais pas de lui, il voulait se venger, te tuer pour être l'enfant d'un autre. Alors je t'ai confié à ceux qui sont aujourd'hui tes parents, sachant que je ne te reverrais probablement jamais. Lucius était... Possédé par l'esprit de Voldemort, celui-ci prenait son contrôle et, se faisant passer pour lui, essayait de m'arracher des informations, c'est pour cela que je t'ai écris "il nous traque, il nous cherche" car, sans être présent avec son vrai corps, il cherchait à me tuer, et toi aussi.

Narcissa s'arrêta de parler quelques instants, rassemblant ses idées, c'est à ce moment là qu'apparut l'elfe avec leurs boissons. Elle mit la tasse à ses lèvres et avala le liquide brûlant, puis elle reprit d'une voix éteinte,

-Le jour où je t'ai abandonné fut sans doute le plus douloureux de ma vie, tu n'avais que quelques jours, tu hurlais contre le froid mordant car malgré toutes les couvertures que tu avais sur toi, cela ne semblait pas te suffire. J'ai frappé à la porte de tes parents et t'ai déposé chez eux, tout était prévu pour ne pas éveiller les souspçons de l'Etat ou des voisins : ta mère avait fait un déni de grossesse et avait accouché chez elle, dans son salon, quelques jours plus tôt.

Narcissa se tourna vers Hermione, une lueur dans le regard,

-Je ne t'ai pas laissée chez les premiers Moldus venu tu sais, cela faisait des mois que nous parlions eux et moi. Je ne pouvais pas te confier à eux sans leur expliquer le risque qu'ils prenaient ainsi que leur responsabilité : élevé un enfant n'est pas de tout repos, mais un enfant sorcier c'est encore plus dur... Ils ont acceptés tout de suite, en te voyant te tortiller dans mes bras. Je t'ai regardé et t'ai embrassé, une toute dernière fois sur le front, avant de te laisser dans ta nouvelle famille, et de transplaner vers la mienne.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de Narcissa, Drago se leva puis s'assit à côté d'elle en lui prenant la main. Elle ferma les yeux, si bien qu'elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, une autre main se glisser dans la sienne, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le doux visage de sa fille qui la regardais.

-Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais vu, et je suis immensément fière d'être ta fille, lui dit-elle.

Narcissa sentit son coeur se serrer puis, lentement, tout doucement, elle vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras et posa sa tête tout contre son coeur, la berçant doucement. Hermione laissa des larmes rouler sur ses joues, se laissant allez dans les bras de sa mère.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Laissez moi une review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, ça fait toujours très plaisir, on se retrouve tout de suite pour un deuxième chapitre ! :D


	8. Chapitre 8

Deuxième chapitre, merci à tout ceux qui suivent déjà ma fanfiction et merci à tous les anonymes de lire également, on se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Drago contemplait la scène qui se passait devant lui, la sale Sang-de-Bourbe qui était en fait sa soeur, pleurait dans les bras de _sa_ mère. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, surtout après les révélations que sa mère avait faites sur son père. _Je sais qu'il n'était pas un enfant de coeur, mais il n'a pas pu être aussi monstrueux..._ Drago ne cessait de se repasser cette phrase dans sa tête, voulant plus que tout y croire. Finalement, ne supportant plus ce spectacle, il s'en alla brusquement. Il avait une soudaine envie de tout casser !

-DRAGO ! le ton de sa mère le fit se stopper. Assieds-toi s'il te plait.

-NON ! hurla-t-il. Pour une fois, l'ordre de sa mère n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui. MON PERE NE POUVAIT PAS ETRE UN PAREIL MONSTRE ! ET MOI ? HEIN ET MOI ? J'AI ETE CREE POUR TE SERVIR DE COUVERTURE AUSSI ? POUR POUVOIR MIEUX CACHER TA _CHERE_ FILLE ? REPOND MOI ! Hystérique, Drago cassait tout ce qui croisait son regard, tout volait partout. Hermione n'en menait pas large car, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur de Drago Malefoy.

Narcissa était horrifiée, comment avait-elle pu être aussi maladroite dans ses propos ? Et comment calmer Drago ? Elle savait comment, mais pour le moment il n'était pas... approchable. Seulement il fallait essayer, de plus, il ne resterait rien du salon si elle n'intervenait pas maintenant.

-Drago, si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions il va falloir que tu te calmes. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de parler à un Dragonneau en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Les paroles de Narcissa firent l'effet d'un coup de massue chez Malefoy. Il regarda sa mère, bouche-bée. Jamais elle ne l'avait comparé à quoi que ce soit, jamais elle n'avait employé ce ton glacial avec lui. Celui-là elle le réservait à... A son père. Ecoeuré, Drago la contempla, méprisant.

-Je t'écoute, après le moment retrouvaille mère et fille prodigue, passons à l'enfant de couverture, celui qui doit certainement, un peu trop ressembler _à son père_. Il avait craché ces derniers mots, faisant ainsi regretter à Narcissa le ton qu'elle avait employé. Elle se radoucissa donc sur le champs.

-Drago, ton père a fait des erreurs, de très grosses erreurs même. Mais c'était un homme bon avec moi et un bon père pour toi. Il t'a bien élevé et éduqué de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Lorsque les choses ont dérapé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il t'a protégé, te sauvant ainsi la vie tout en sachant qu'il risquait la sienne. L'homme que j'ai épousé était mauvais c'est vrai, mais il était également possédé par Tu-sais-qui. Lorsque je suis tombé enceinte de toi, il s'est mis à changer, il voulait évoluer, devenir un bon père pour toi et un bon mari. J'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui. J'aimais ton père Drago, et je l'aime encore de tout mon coeur aujourd'hui, seulement, il est des erreurs qui ne peuvent être pardonnés. Saches aussi que jamais, _jamais,_ tu n'as été conçu pour me servir de couverture. J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte à trois mois de grossesse, et je t'ai aimé plus que tout immédiatement. Je me suis également juré de tout faire pour te protéger, pour que je n'ai pas à t'abandonner toi aussi, un jour.

Elle prit la tête de son fils entre ses mains et lui embrassa le front,

-Je t'aime Drago.

Il ferma les yeux, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était tiraillé par l'envie irrésistible de planter sa mère comme ça et de partir, sachant très bien qu'il lui briserait le coeur, et sa raison, qui lui soufflait de l'étreindre et de lui pardonner. Il choisit la deuxième option. C'était sa mère après tout, et il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait agit autrement s'il eut été à sa place. Finalement, il été fier de l'avoir pour mère.

-Fais visiter le manoir à ta soeur et montre lui les chambres, pour qu'elle puisse choisir la sienne. Je vais allez me reposer en attendant le repas. Puis, d'un pas las, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Gêné, Hermione ne savait plus où regarder face aux yeux scrutateurs de Drago. Ils ne s'étaient encore ni l'un, ni l'autre, adressé la parole. Finalement, ce fût lui qui rompit ce silence gênant.

-Suis moi, dit-il simplement. Hermione s'exécuta.

-Le manoir comporte environ une dizaine de salon, chacun contenant une bibliothèque semblable à celle que tu as vu dans celui où nous étions. Une seule cuisine ainsi qu'une immense salle-à-manger. C'est assez vide lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les trois, ou plutôt lorsque que nous étions... Sa bouche se déforma en un rictus amer, puis, au bout de quelques secondes il poursuivit ses explications. C'est néanmoins très pratique lorsque l'on reçoit du monde. Nous avons aussi une quizaine de chambres dont seulement cinq d'entre elles comportent une salle de bain. J'imagine que je ne vais te montrer que celles-ci... Pour le reste, ce sera à toi d'explorer la maison, lui dit Malefoy d'un ton froid.

Enfin ! Il avait fallu attendre la dernière chambre montré par Drago pour que celle-ci lui plaise. Elle était assez neutre, comme attendant d'être décoré, comme toutes autres chambres qu'elle avait vu, mais celle-ci avait une vue imprenable sur le jardin extérieur qui était splendide en cette période de l'année. Lorsqu'elle avait choisit celle-ci, Drago avait fait une drôle de tête et ce n'est qu'après, qu'Hermione comprit pourquoi. Sa chambre était situé juste en face de la sienne. _Cet été va vraiment être gai_ , se dit-elle. Elle s'installa à son bureau et rédigea deux lettres, une pour Harry et une pour Ron, dans lesquelles elle expliquait ce qu'elle venait de vivre s'est deux derniers jours. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle s'allongea sur son nouveau lit en testant le matelas et s'endormit aussitôt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis et à la semaine prochaine mes loulous !


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonsoir ! Désolée du retard j'ai eu des partiels (et j'en ai encore à la rentrée -.-) je prend le temps ce soir de publier pour vous faire plaisir, prenez ça comme mon cadeau de Noël ! :D

Merci à vous cher reviewer, et merci à vous lecteur anonyme ! Cependant laisser une review ne prend que quelques secondes et fait toute la différence pour un auteur, ça l'aide à savoir que son travail est apprécié et croyez moi, c'est boostant pour écrire la suite ! On se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! :D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un tapotement à sa porte et une main qui secouait sans ménagement Hermione eurent raison de son sommeil. C'était Malefoy, le visage fermé et impatient.

-HERMIONE ! Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt, maman m'a demander de te réveiller, on mange. Puis il sortit aussitôt de sa chambre.

 _Quel idiot, et dire que je partage presque le même sang que lui..._ Elle se leva, et descendit rejoindre _sa mère_ et _son frère_ dans la salle à manger. Elle s'avança et prit place timidement à la gauche de Narcissa qui s'était assise en bout de table. Juste en face d'Hermione, siégeait Drago qui l'a regardait, méprisant.

L'entrée fut servie et mangée dans un silence pesant, qu'Hermione se décida à rompre.

-Je.. euh... Elle se racla la gorge. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley pour les prévenir de ma... situation. Et euh... Je pense que l'on se rejoindra au Terrier. Euh je veux dire, la maison de Ron, enfin de Ronald. Si cela ne vous, euh pardon, ne _te_ déranges pas. Elle baissa la tête et rougit. Elle se sentait bête tout à coup ! Narcissa la regarda, amusée, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Hermione, tu as 18 ans et je ne suis ta mère que depuis quelques heures, il serait bien maladroit de ma part de t'interdire de mener ta vie comme bon te semble. Tu es libre d'allez où tu veux, même de quitter cette maison si tel est ton souhait. Je ne le souhaite pas bien sûr, mais je veux que tu sois ici par choix, et non par obligation. Me comprends-tu ?

-Euh... Oui, fit-elle gênée. Une drôle d'idée germa dans la tête d'Hermione, qui devint de plus en plus désagréable.

-Que vais-je devoir faire ? Narcissa l'a regarda sans comprendre.

-J'ai dit toute la vérité à Harry et Ron, quand je dis toute, je leur ai également parler de mon père, lequel n'est pas au courant ! Oh mais qu'elle idiote je suis ! Hermione était catastrophée et Drago ne l'aida pas.

-Pour une fois nous sommes d'accord Granger ! Elle le fusilla du regard. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle paniqué.

Celle-ci regardait dans le vide, comme se remémorant des souvenirs de sa vie passé. Quand elle revint à elle, après plusieurs minutes, elle regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux.

-Il me semble que le mieux à faire soit de rencontrer le principal intéressé, dit-elle posément.

-Non, je ne le souhaite pas pour l'instant. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas encore prête, ça fait beaucoup d'un coup...

-Que souhaites-tu faire alors ?

-Parler à Harry et Ron avant que ceux-ci n'envoit un hibou à Sirius pour lui demander confirmation !

-Très bien, c'est toi qui voit. Narcissa parlait d'une voix détachée mais son soulagement était perceptible. Elle ne voulait pas revoir Sirius, pas après... ce qu'il s'était passé. Non, elle ne devait pas y penser, elle refoula donc ses pensées tout au fond de son être, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier. Oublier... La seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire. Elle sursauta quand Hermione se leva.

-Où vas-tu ? Etonnée devant le trouble de sa mère, ce fut Drago qui répondit.

-Eh bien elle va voir Potter et Weasley, pour rattraper sa gaffe.

-Oh...

Pour la première fois, Hermione et Drago se regadèrent sans mépris. On pouvait lire dans leurs regards de l'incompréhension face à la réaction de leur mère. Celle-ci parut le remarquer car elle se redressa, retrouvant sa position habituelle, digne et élégante, puis reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

-Tu ferais bien, en effet, de te dépêcher, les hibous sont surement presque arrivés maintenant, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas... parvint-elle à dire en gardant sa voix assurée. Elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants s'inquiètent et commencent à se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait.

Hermione regarda sa mère une dernière fois puis sortit de la maison, passa la grande grille qu'elle avait franchie 2h30 plus tôt, puis transplana vers la maison de Ron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Laissez moi une review s'il vous plaaaaaait ! :D (a) On se retrouve tout de suite pour un nouveau chapitre !


	10. Chapitre 10

Rien de plus à ajouter, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! :*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Hermione ! s'écria Mrs Weasley, que fais-tu ici ? Non pas que je ne sois pas heureuse de te voir, lui dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

-Je suis venue voir si Ron et Harry sont là, lui répondit-elle poliment.

-Oh mais bien sûr ! HARRY, RON, descendez ! Hermione est ici !

-HERMIONE ?! s'écrièrent-ils. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous en bas.

-Nous avons reçu tes hiboux, tu en sûre ? Cette femme ne peut pas mentir ?

-Avant toute chose, avez-vous envoyé une lettre à Sirius ?

-Euh non, pas encore, répondit Harry, surprit.

-Tant mieux ! Vous ne devez rien lui dire, il n'est pas au courant... Et j'aimerais le lui dire moi-même mais... Plus tard. J'aimerais prendre le temps de digérer la pilule. Et pour répondre à ta question Harry, je suis sûre et certaine que Narcissa ne ment pas, elle est bien ma mère.

-Ce qui veut dire, commença Ron,

-Que Drago est mon demi-frère, termina Hermione.

Ginny, qui avait suivie toute la conversation écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu es... Une Malefoy ? dit-elle

-NON ! Je suis... Une Black. Mon père est Sirius, le parrain de Harry.

Ginny ouvrit grand la bouche et voulut parler mais Molly l'en empêcha,

-Hermione, si tu le souhaites, tu peux rester dîner et nous expliquer tout ça en détail.

Heureuse d'échapper à un autre dîner morose avec les Malefoy, elle s'empressa d'accepter. Elle envoya donc un hibou à sa mère pour la prévenir.

Hermione était partie depuis 2h lorsque Narcissa recevit un hibou lui indiquant qu'elle rentrerait probablement très tard et qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre ni s'inquiéter. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle savait bien qu'Hermione était heureuse chez les Weasley, que c'était eux et Harry sa famille, pas elle, pas encore. Elle était jalouse de cette "Molly Weasley", même si elle ne l'admettrais pour rien au monde. Elle soupira, il leur fallait du temps, à eux trois, elle le savait. Seulement ce temps elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils l'aient...

-Maman ? Drago sortit sa mère de ses sombres pensées, elle sursauta.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Et bien... Je compte allez sur le Chemin de Traverse, et je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que tu viennes avec moi. Histoire de prendre l'air... Il l'a regardait l'air inquiet.

-Très bonne idée ! Laisse moi enfiler une tenue plus correcte pour sortir et nous pourrons y allez. En vérité, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de sortir, de voir du monde, mais Drago s'inquièterait et poserait trop de questions. Et il risquait de découvrir la supercherie... En effet, Narcissa avait ensorcelé ses enfants lorsqu'elle leur racontait "la vérité". Si bien que, lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'ils n'avaient même pas un an d'écart, entre eux et avec Harry Potter, cela ne les choquèrent pas. Cela ne choquerait personne. C'était l'invention de Severus, brillante invention. Cela lui permettait de ne jamais dévoiler la vérité ou bien de lui donner du temps pour le faire, ce qu'elle n'espérait pas...

-Il me faudrait un nouveau balais, je pense au dernier Nimbus mais d'un autre côté, l'Eclair de Feu me semble particulièrement tentant...

Ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis 1h et Narcissa avait l'impression d'étouffer. Du monde, trop de monde. La guerre avait prit fin 5 mois plutôt et c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais eu lieu. Les boutiques étaient rouvertes et la foule affluait encore et toujours, relançant l'économie du monde sorcier qui avait considérablement chuté.

-Un Eclair de Feu ? Drago, cela coûte une fortune ! Et puis tu n'en a pas besoins, pour gagner !

-C'est ma dernière année et je serais certainement nommé capitaine de l'équipe, il me faut un balais qui en jette tu comprends ?

-Balais que tu ne réutiliseras jamais ensuite ! Non, ton dernier Nimbus si tu le souhaites, mais pas l'Eclair de Feu.

Drago grommela, pourqui fallait-il qu'elle lui donne encore des ordres ? Et surtout, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui obéisse ? Il avait 18 ans lui aussi, il était majeur dans le monde sorcier depuis 1 an déjà et sa mère le traitait comme... Un chaton. Il avait soudain hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Severus, qui était son parrain, lui manquait malgré tout, mais surtout, il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait, sans avoir sa mère sur le dos pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire. De plus, il ne verrait plus Granger. Ou plutôt, _Black_. Comment pouvaient-ils avoir le même sang ? Et dire que tout le château serait au courant en moins de deux... Il frissona, son envie de revoir Poudlard soudainement amoindrie.

-Très bien, allons voir s'il est encore en vente dans ce cas.

-Il faut aussi que nous allions te chercher une baguette ! dit soudainement sa mère.

-Quoi ? J'ai de nouveau l'autorisation d'en porter une ? s'étonna Drago.

-Oui ! La lettre provenant du Ministère est arrivée avant hier, et avec toute cette histoire, j'ai complètement oublié de te le dire. Tu as de nouveau le droit d'utiliser une baguette et la magie, t'as sanction est levé.

Drago bondit de joie et, oubliant complètement son balais, attrapa la main de sa mère et courut dans tout le Chemin de Traverse pour se diriger droit vers la boutique d'Ollivander.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilààààà ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour des nouveaux chapitres, pleins de bisous, je vous souhaite de passer un joyeux Noël et une très très belle année !

Je vous offre des Chocogrenouilles si vous me laissez une review ! :D


	11. Chapitre 11

Hellooooooo ! Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ? Bonne année à tout le monde ! Me revoici pour deux nouveaux chapitres comme d'habitude ! Avez-vous été voir les Animaux Fantastiques ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi j'y suis allée 3 fois tellement je l'ai trouvé génial, et pourtant j'avais peur au début je dois l'avouer !

Aller, je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture ! :D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un mois s'étaient écoulées depuis la "révélation" de Narcissa et la petite famille commençait à prendre des habitudes. Hermione et Drago s'ignoraient superbement et Narcissa contemplait cette scène mi-attristée, mi-rassurée...

Sa relation avec Hermione s'adoucissait au fil des jours, sa fille commençait à s'ouvrir, à lui parler de ses parents, de son enfance, de son premier jour à Poudlard... Narcissa voulait tout savoir du passé de sa fille, aussi elle se montrait avide de question. Réticente au début, Hermione avait fini par apprécier l'attention que lui portait cette femme. Elle l'a considérait de plus en plus comme sa mère, bien qu'elle ne l'appellerais pas comme ça avant un bon moment, si elle le faisait un jour... Elles avaient beaucoup de points communs, comme par exemple cette légère timidité ou encore cette passion pour les livres. Le manoir des Malefoy en était remplit et Hermione pensait au début que cela n'était là que pour faire jolie. Grave erreur, lorsqu'elle avait lancé cette boutade à sa mère, celle-ci l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux ronds et lui avait démontré le contraire en lui citant un bon nombre d'auteurs et de livres -sorciers bien évidement- célèbres. Elles se passionnaient toutes deux pour la Philosophie ou encore l'étude de la métamorphose, qui avait été la matière préférée de Narcissa du temps où elle était à Serpentard. Hermione questionnait également sa mère pour connaitre un peu mieux son passé. Soudain, une question lui brûla les lèvres, une question qu'elle ne pouvait retenir :

-Comment as-tu connu mon père ? lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

Narcissa qui buvait son thé manqua de le recracher, mais son éduquation l'en empêcha, aussi se contenta-t-elle de déglutir difficilement le liquide brûlant en toussotant légèrement.

-Ma foi Hermione, je ne te pensais pas aussi directe... parvint à dire Narcissa.

-Excuse moi, cette question m'est venu subitement et je n'ai pas su me contrôler... Je.. J'ai manqué de tact, pardon.

Narcissa la tranquilisa d'un sourire.

-Ce n'est rien.

Elle porta sa tasse une seconde fois à ses lèvres et pria pour qu'Hermione ne lui pose pas une seconde question gênante. Puis elle reposa l'objet, posa ses mains sur ses genoux croisés et se redressa, prenant cet air digne que sa mère lui avait inculqué.

-Tu dois le savoir, Bella est l'aînée. Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard horrifié d'Hermione braqué sur elle. C'est alors que la lumière se fit. Bella ! Elle avait appelée sa soeur Bella devant Hermione. Quelle idiote elle était !

-Excuse moi, je n'aurais peut être pas du l'appeler comme ça devant toi... Mais elle est ma soeur tu sais. Et je l'aime encore, je l'aimerais toujours. Attend un peu avant de prononcer ton jugement Hermione, tu dois savoir qu'elle n'a pas toujours été celle que tu connais aujourd'hui.

-Je me moque de ce qu'elle a pu être ! C'est un monstre !

-On ne naît pas monstre Hermione, on le devient.

Bouche-bée, elle ne sut pas quoi opposé à sa mère. Prenant cela comme une incitation à poursuivre son récit, Narcissa reprit :

-Bellatrix est donc de 4 ans mon aînée. Elle m'a été d'une aide précieuse lorsqu'il fallut acheter toutes mes affaires pour Poudlard, nos parents ne s'occupaient pas de nous, à part bien sûr pour nous inculquer des valeurs sur la pureté du sang... Valeur qui, je dois te l'avouer, me sont encore restées aujourd'hui.

Hermione se crispa à cette révélation mais Narcissa n'en tint pas compte. Elle poursuivit :

-Lors de ma toute première rentrée à Poudlard j'étais très excité bien sûr, mais très anxieuse aussi, comme tu dois le savoir. Bella ne m'avait bien évidement pas révéler comment la cérémonie allait se dérouler et les rumeurs allaient bon train avant la répartition... Lorsque mon tour fut venu, le Choixpeau hésita entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, je l'entendais dans ma tête. Ayant trop peur de la réaction de ma famille si je me retrouvais dans une maison autre que Serpentard j'ai prié de toute mes forces pour me retrouver là-bas, de plus, je ne voulais pas être séparée de Bella. Elle m'a été d'une aide précieuse tu sais. C'était elle l'extravagante, elle qui était pleine de vie et de joie. Elle était la lumière de notre Maison. Puis elle s'est mise à fréquenter ce "Tom Jedusor" lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en 7ème années. Il venait d'être nommé préfet en chef et c'était le garçon le plus beau de l'école sans doute, mais étrangement Bella était plutôt... Passionée. Cela allait beaucoup plus loin que quelques sentiments innocents. Je le ressentais au plus profond de moi. Puis cette homme est devenu un monstre et, en sombrant, il a entrainé ma soeur avec lui. Lors des sombres époques qui sont à présent révoluent... Bella n'a jamais cessé de me protéger et, si elle avait eu un choix à faire entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et moi, je ne saurais me prononcer sur la décision qu'elle aurait prise...

Tu dois le savoir, mais j'ai plaidé en sa faveur lors de son procès. C'est moi qui ait demandé à ce qu'elle soit interné, sous haute surveillance évidement, mais je ne pouvais pas la voir repartir dans cette endroit infâme loin de moi... Pas encore.

Elle avait la bouche sèche. Elle but donc une autre gorgée de son thé qui était froid à présent.

-Je comprend... Néanmoins elle reste la femme qui m'a torturé, à tord apparement... Je ne peux pas, et ne pourrais jamais pardonné à une telle femme. A la première Bellatrix en revanche, je pense pouvoir un jour lui pardonné.

-Merci, lui répondit sa mère, une lueure émue dans le regard.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comme tu as rencontré Sirius... lui dit-elle, sur un ton malicieux.

Sa mère lui toucha le bout du nez, et lui lança :

-Peut être demain, à l'heure de thé et uniquement si tu es sage ! Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil puis se leva, laissant Hermione seule dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se surprenait à éprouver une affection grandissante pour cette femme. Puis elle se souvint des ses parents, de ceux qui l'avait élevé. Il était temps de faire la paix avec eux. Hermione se jura d'aller leur parler dès le lendemain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A tout de suite pour un deuxième chapitre !


	12. Chapitre 12

Re-bonjouuuuuur ! Je n'ai rien de plus à dire si ce n'est merci aux guests qui ont commentés mais à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre et merci aux autres lecteurs non anonyme, ça me touche vraiment, ça me fait réellement super plaisir de savoir que vous aimez ce que j'écris ! C'est très important pour moi ! Alors les autres, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça m'encourage dans la rédaction de cette fanfiction et ça me montre que je n'écris pas dans le vide et que ça vous plait !

Pleins de bisous et bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Narcissa ? Appela Hermione

-Une minute !

Hermione se résolut donc à patienter dans le salon en attendant que sa mère ait finie de se préparer.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-J'aimerais revoir mes parents... Ce que tu m'a dis hier m'a ouvert les yeux, il est temps que je leur pardonne.

-Mais bien sûr, seulement je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'annonces cela comme si tu quêtais une quelconque approbation de ma part. Tu es libre de faire ce que bon te semble Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Oui oui je le sais bien mais à vrai dire... J'aimerais que tu les invites à dîner.

-Ce soir ?!

Hermione jura contre son manque de subtilité.

-Euh.. Non oublie, c'était juste une idée mais...

-Non Hermione, la coupa sa mère, ton idée est bonne, je suis simplement surprise et puis cela laisse peu de temps pour organiser la réception.

-Oh, un dîner suffira tu sais...

-Il n'en ai pas question ! Narcissa Malefoy ne serait recevoir des gens chez elle pour "un simple dîner". Je vais prévenir les Elfes, quant à toi, va voir tes parents et invite les.

-Euh très bien ! Hermione sortit du Malefoy Manor puis transplana directement dans son quartier.

Mrs Granger était en train de faire le thé pour son mari qui attendait dans le salon. Depuis le départ de leur fille il y a un mois, le couple était accablé. Le dialogue entre eux s'était coupé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte et Mrs Granger sombrait peu à peu dans la dépression. Elle était en train de repenser au passé, à sa fille et à chaque fois elle se demanda ce qu'elle et son mari aurait pu faire de plus pour la garder auprès d'eux sans trahir leur promesse, faite des années plutôt. Elle sortit vivement de ses sombres pensées lorsque, maladroite, elle renversa le contenu de la bouilloire sur sa main. Fort heureusement, l'eau n'était pas brûlante, aussi la peau ne fondit pas à l'endroit de la brûlure. Cela ne l'empêcha de pousser un juron et un petit cri de douleur, elle se dépêcha de passer sa main douloureuse sous l'eau froide quand la sonnette retentit.

-Va ouvrir Jane, je suis occupée, lui dit son mari, qui était tranquillement assis sur le canapé en train de contempler l'âtre de la cheminée, alors que nul feu ne fumait à l'intérieur.

Exaspérée, Mrs Granger s'exécuta, non sans avoir enroulé sa main dans un torchon.

-Oui c'est pour quoi ? dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, avant de se figer, la bouche grande ouverte. HERMIONE ! C'est bien toi ? finit-elle par dire, Non c'est impossible, ce doit être mon imagination...

-Maman ! dit Hermione en se réfugiant dans ses bras, Je t'assure que je suis bien là et... Mais tu es blessée ? Que s'est-il passé ? Fait moi voir ça tout de suite !

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste vers sa mère, une tornade déboula dans l'entrée, l'attrapa par la taille et la propulsa en l'air tout en tournoyant.

-PAPA ! Veux-tu arrêter ça tout de suite ! Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! dit-elle en rigolant.

Son père la posa et tout de suite ce fut à sa mère de se précipiter vers elle. Puis Hermione se dégagea doucement de leur étreinte et les observa. Ils avaient maigrient, tout les deux. Et des poches violettes décoraient à présent le dessous de leurs yeux, signe de leurs mauvaises santé. Aussitôt des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et dévalèrent ses joues.

-Je... Je suis tellement désolée ! Pardonnez moi, je... Je n'aurais jamais dû vous laissez comme je l'ai fait... sanglota-t-elle

-Ma puce ! C'est nous qui te demandons pardon ! lui dit son père

Puis ils prirent leurs filles dans leurs bras une seconde fois, et la serrèrent très fort contre eux, de peur qu'elle s'en aille de nouveau. Finalement, se fut elle qui rompit le contact.

-Vous êtes invités à dîner !

Ses parents se regardèrent surpris.

-A dîner ? Mais chez qui ? Les Weasley ? Avança sa mère.

-Non chez... Ma mère. Ma vraie mère, dit Hermione timidement. J'aimerais que vous la rencontriez de nouveau, ainsi que... _Mon demi-frère_. Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec dégoût, ce qui surprirent ses parents. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de lui poser des questions, elle enchaina :

-Si vous acceptez, un chauffeur viendra vous prendre à 19h00 et vous conduira directement au Manoir.

-Mais ma chérie, tenta son père.

-Plus tard les questions ! Acceptez-vous l'invitation ?

-Bien sûr ! lui dit sa mère.

Hermione souria puis, dans un dernier regard à ses parents, elle transplana. Elle n'avait pas voulu rester avec eux jusqu'au dîner pour les emmener en transplanage, elle n'était pas encore prête.

-Alors ? lui dit Narcissa, la sortant de ses pensées

-Ils sont d'accord, le chauffeur sera là-bas à 19h00, ils devraient donc être là pour 20h30 au plus tard.

-Restent-ils dormir ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, elle n'avait pas pensé à leur demander.

-Je ne leur ai pas demandé mais je pense qu'ils auraient refusé de toute façon.

-Ils risquent de rentrer tard, mon chauffeur ne va pas être content...

-Je les ramènerais en transplanant, lui assura alors Hermione. Narcissa sourit.

-Au fait ! relança-t-elle, tu n'avais pas une histoire à me raconter aujourd'hui ? dit-elle sur un ton taquin.

Narcissa éclata de rire, un rire pur, doux, crystallin, qui surprit Hermione et qui la fit rire aussi.

-On peut dire que tu n'oublies jamais une idée toi, lui dit sa mère dans un clin d'oeil. Hermione sourit, gênée.

-Allons dans le salon, nous y serons plus à l'aise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors ? Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis ! :D Je vous aime mes petits Botrucs ! :D


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonsoir mes très chers lecteurs ! Voici la suite, l'attente a été courte comme promis !

Tout d'abord merci du fond du coeur pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir alors voilà, surtout n'oubliez pas que c'est grâce à vous et POUR vous qu'on écrit !

J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire ! On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Narcissa soupira, il était temps, elle ne pourrait plus y échapper et elle le savait. Elle se demanda même comment elle était parvenue à ne pas aborder ce sujet avec Hermione pendant tout ce temps.

-On dirait que cela dérange.

-Pardon ? fit Narcissa, surprise.

-De parler de Sirius, enfin, surtout de cette rencontre.

-Oh. Cela ne me dérange pas Hermione seulement... Je trouve ça assez gênant voilà tout. J'ai été marié à Lucius pendant près de 20 ans, il est le père de Drago et nous sommes actuellement dans son manoir. Malgré ce que tu peux penser, j'ai encore du respect pour celui qui fut mon mari.

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas douter avant ? Hermione avait encore du mal à s'en rendre compte, mais elle baignait dans l'aristocratie, et ce n'est pas sa présence qui ferait changer sa mère.

-Je... Comprend ton point de vu. Narcissa soupira, elle ne pouvait pas en espérer plus.

-Bien, tout d'abord Sirius et moi nous nous sommes connu, comme tu peux t'en douter, à Poudlard. Il était en Seconde Année lorsque je suis rentrée au collège et... Il ne passait pas inaperçu, loin de là. Je garderais toujours en mémoire cette toute première fois où je l'ai vu. Il était attablé, ou plutôt, avachit sur la table. Il y avait aussi deux autres petits garçons à côté de lui, tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

-James Potter et Remus Lupin ?

-Exact ! Ils étaient pliés de rire parce que, un autre garçon -de Serpentard- venait de recevoir de la purée dans les cheveux ; purée qu'ils avaient, à coup sûr, lancée. Là encore, tu dois bien avoir une idée sur le personnage ?

-Le professeur Rogue.

-Exact encore ! J'était terrifiée par tout ce monde, mes jambes commençaient à trembler et puis nos regards se sont croisés. Il m'a sourit pour m'encourager et, ne voulant certainement pas paraitre faible, je me suis redressée et, tu connais la suite, j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard. Maintenant tu m'excuseras, j'ai des directives à donner pour le repas de ce soir. Elle fit mine de se lever mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-Mais non ! Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire par "comment vous vous êtes rencontrés" ! Je veux connaitre votre histoire !

Narcissa soupira. Non, elle n'y échapperait définitivement pas. Elle se rassit donc.

-Parfait ! Ma première année fut bonne, nous avions remporté la Coupe des Quatres Maisons devant les Serdaigles. Tout ça à cause des points que James, Sirius et Remus faisaient perdre à leurs maisons, pourtant ils étaient très populaire... Nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole durant quatre ans. Je ne le connaissait que de nom et lui, ne me connaissait que de vu, grâce, il faut le dire, à ma soeur. Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'arrivé en Cinquième Année, il fut prit dans l'équipe de Quidditch en tant que Batteur, alors que James était, pour la première fois, capitaine de l'équipe. Lors de leur entrainement, ils aperçurent Severus, non loin de là et décidèrent d'ensorceler un Cognard pour lui faire peur ; aussitôt le Cognard fonça dans sa direction et, à ma plus grande horreur, Severus ne réagissait pas, trop absorbé sans doute par le livre qu'il lisait. J'ai donc hurlé pour l'avertir et, au lieu de courir comme les garçons semblait l'attendre, celui-ci sortit sa baguette et réduit en cendre le Cognard grâce à un sortilège informulé. C'était prodigieux ! Cependant, il était hors de question qu'ils s'en tirent ainsi, aussi j'ai devancé Severus et leur ait hurlé dessus.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, elle avait du mal à imaginer cette femme, d'apparence frêle, tenir tête à James et Sirius. Sa mère du s'en appercevoir car elle dit, amusée :

-Ne te fis pas aux apparences Hermione, lui dit-elle dans un clin d'oeil. Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus me rejoignit très vite, et, rouge de colère frappa James au visage, lui cassant sans doute le nez, au vu de bruit et de l'apparence qu'il avait. Ceci engagea évident le combat entre Sirius et Severus jusqu'à ce que James s'en mêle aussi. Finalement, nous nous sommes retrouvé en duel, chacun son adversaire. James et Severus et Sirius et moi-même. Je me souviens encore de l'air moqueur de cet imbécile, il devait penser qu'il ne serait pas dur de vaincre une quatrième année. Grave erreur. Lorsque l'on a une soeur comme Bella et des parents comme les miens, on progresse extrêment vite, aussi, Sirius se retrouva stupéfixé en quelques instants, tandis que Severus lui, se débarassait de James. Ils finirent par décamper, non sans avoir insulté Severus.

-Et toi ? Ils ne t'ont rien dit ?

-Ils se sont contentés d'un regard mauvais. Lorsque nous nous croisions dans les couloirs James m'ignorait ou me bousculait, cela dépendait.

-Et Sirius ? Il ne faisait rien lui ? Après tout, c'est tout de même lui qui s'est pris un stupéfix par une Quatrième Année...

-Non, il ne m'adressait pas un regard.

-Mais...

-Patience Hermione ! Sous les conseils de ma soeur, avec qui je conversais par lettre, je me suis inscrite au Club de Duel pour progresser et acquérir une certaine réputation au sein de l'école. La première semaine se passa très bien, je n'avais perdu aucun combat, mais la seconde, en revanche, a été particulièrement pénible. En effet, sur le tableau des Duels de la semaine, figurait mon nom à côté de celui de Sirius. Lorsque celui-ci s'en apperçut, il se mit en devoir de me provoquer devant tout le monde et de parier.

-Parier quoi ?

-J'y viens Hermione ! Le paris était le suivant : si je gagnais ce duel, Sirius viendrais dans la tenue vestimentaire de mon choix pour le bal de Noël, et vice-versa.

-C'est complètement stupide.

-C'est du Sirius Black. Hermione fronça les sourcils, à la façon dont sa mère l'évoquait depuis le début du récit, il n'y avait pas "que la vie qui les avait séparé"... Elle se promit de le lui demander plus tard.

-Enfin, le paris étant conclut et le Duel étant en fin de semaine, je passais mon temps avec Severus pour que celui-ci m'entraine. Nous étions proche, je peux même dire que nous étions amis à cette époque. Ce fut la semaine la plus stressante de ma vie, enfin, du point de vu de l'adolescente de 14 ans que j'étais. Le jour J fut horrible, mon appétit était complètement coupé et j'avais la nausée. Juste avant le combat, Sirius me regarda droit dans les yeux et me souria, goguenard, avant de me glisser un "bonne chance".

-Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire, traduisit Hermione.

-Exactement, l'aristocrate énervée que j'étais à cet instant se sentait invincible ! Finalement le combat s'engagea. Ce fut beaucoup plus dur que la dernière fois, Sirius était préparé ce coup-ci, et la foule qui nous observait avait sans doute parier sur lui !

-Mais tu as tout de même gagné !

-De peu ! Il m'avait lancé un _Confringo_ particulièrement puissant, j'eu à peine le temps de l'éviter et de répliquer par un _Petrificus Totalus_. Aussitôt, Sirius se retrouva figé au sol, l'expression incrédule sur le visage. Je pris le temps de savourer ma victoire avec mes amies et nouveaux admirateurs, avant de le libérer de mon sortilège. La mine colérique sur son visage, il s'en alla de ce pas et l'on ne le revit que le lendemain.

-Tes nouveaux admirateurs ? Dit Hermione, taquine, bien que cela ne l'étonnait pas. En effet, sa mère était une femme magnifique, alors plus jeune elle avait certainement du faire des ravages.

Narcissa lui sourit, la mine un peu gênée.

-Oui, il faut dire que je n'étais pas trop mal à cette époque...

Hermione éclata de rire, ce qui déclencha le rire de sa mère. Lorsqu'elles furent calmées, Hermione demanda :

-J'ai du mal à croire que vous avez fini par vous aimez... Comment est-il venu au bal alors ?

-Il y est venu avec moi.

Surprise, Hermione lui fit un grand sourire, les yeux émerveillés, en imaginant ses deux parents dansés toute une soirée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Mais... Comment... ? Narcissa lui souria.

-En usant de la ruse des Serpentards bien sûr !

-Il te plaisait déjà alors !

-Evidement Hermione, ton père était le Don Juan de l'école ! dit-elle en souriant de plus belle.

-Enfin quoi qu'il en soit et aussi vexé qu'il fut, il vint le lendemain me trouver dans la Grande Salle.

-Et ? demanda Hermione, voyant que sa mère ne continuait pas.

-J'aimerais te le montrer.

-C'est vrai ?! Sous le coup de l'enthousiasme, Hermione avait bondit de sa chaise. VOUS AVEZ UNE PENSINE CHEZ VOUS ?

-Hermione ! Veux-tu donc bien te calmer et te rassoires s'il te plait ?!

Les joues rouges, Hermione obtempéra.

-Bien, maintenant que tu es à même de m'écouter, je vais pouvoir te répondre, afin que nous ayons une conversation, comme toute personne bien élevé. Elle avait achevé sa phrase dans un sourire, ce qui fit se détendre Hermione.

-Nous possédons en effet une pensine, et ce souvenir fait partie de ceux que je garde précieusement en mémoire. Je pense que tu sauras mieux apprécier en voyant la scène, plutôt que si je te la raconte n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquieça, pressé de connaitre la fin de l'histoire. Sa mère lui sourit.

-Dans ce cas suis-moi, nous allons au grenier...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La suite eh bien... tout de suite !


	14. Chapitre 14

Narcissa sortit de sa tempe, un petit filament brillant qu'elle mit dans la pensine.

-J'imagine que tu connais le principe ?

-Oui, mais je n'en ai jamais utilisé...

-Tu met simplement ta tête à l'intérieur, le reste se fera tout seul.

Anxieuse mais déterminée, Hermione s'approcha et, prenant une grande inspiration, plongea la tête dans la pensine en jetant un dernier regard à sa mère. Tout devint flou, Hermione avait l'impression de se noyer, ses poumons l'a brulaient, elle avait envie de hurler. Puis, lorsqu'elle pensait que tout était fini, l'air afflua de nouveau dans ses poumons en feu, sa vision se précisa et elle pu identifier tout de suite qu'elle se trouvait à Poudlard.

En effet, elle se tenait dans la Grande Salle où le repas du midi était servit. Elle chercha d'emblée sa mère chez les Serpentards, en vain. Il n'y en avait que quelques-un et elle n'en faisait pas partie, Hermione en était intimement persuadé. Elle allait abandonné ses recherches et se diriger vers les cachots, lieu des dortoirs de cette maison, lorsqu'un groupe de jeune fille fit son apparition dans la salle. Elles étaient trois, mais son attention se porta immédiatement sur celle tout à gauche. Qu'elle était belle ! De taille moyenne, fine, elle avait le teint très pâle et de très long cheveux blond, presque blanc. Elle portait un rouge-à-lèvre rouge sang pour réhausser son teint. Hermione s'approcha, convaincu que cette personne était sa mère. Son impression se confirma lorsqu'elle entendit une de ses amies lui parler.

-Eh Cissy ! Regarde qui vient de faire son entrée.

Elles se tournèrent dans la direction indiquée. Un jeune homme, fin à la peau doré, aux grands yeux noirs envoûtant et au cheveux tombant en boucle sur ses épaules venait de faire son apparition. L'air mauvais, il se dirigea dans leur direction.

-Mais c'est notre heureux perdant ! Alors Cissy, comment va-t-il venir au bal dit moi ? Je le verrais plutôt bien en Serpentard, histoire de le railler jusqu'au bout ! lança la jeune fille brune qui avait prit la parole quelques instant plutôt.

Le jeune homme en question lui lança un regard noir mais, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, "Cissy" intervint :

-Tais-toi Jody, je n'ai gagné que de peu. Et puis, je n'ai pas encore décidé alors, ne lui gachons pas ce plaisir, finit-elle dans un sourire carnassier. Le tout, c'est de savoir si _le beau Sirius Black_ , séducteur à ses heures perdues, va accepter de venir habillé dans la tenue de mon choix.

-Un pari est un pari !

-Quel courage ! Un vrai Gryffondor, ironisa-t-elle.

-Suis moi, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, il l'entraina à sa suite en dehors de la Grande Salle, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Comment tu as fais ça ? lui demanda-t-il, sans préambule.

-Comment j'ai fais quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien ! s'énerva-t-il

-Non imbécile, sinon je t'auras déjà exhorté de me lâcher le bras afin que je puisse m'en aller ! s'exclama-t-elle avec verve.

-C'est qu'elle mord la Serpentard, se moqua-t-il, je parle du sortilège ! Tu n'es pas censé le connaitre, on ne l'apprend qu'en Cinquième Année !

-C'est Severus qui me l'a apprit, où plutôt, qui m'a entrainé à le faire correctement.

-Comment ça ?

-Ma soeur m'apprenait en cachette les sortilèges qu'elle avait apprit lorsque nous en avions le temps.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu connais d'autres ?

-Tu aimerais bien le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Seulement je ne te dirais rien, je perdrais tout mon mystère sinon. Elle lui lança un sourire charmeur tout en le fixant de ses grands yeux noirs. Maintenant, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me lâcher le bras ou faut-il que je sois contrainte de te forcer à le faire.

Surprit, il l'a libéra aussitôt, mais ajouta d'un air moqueur :

-Tu m'obligerais ? Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

-Tu l'a déjà vu, lui répondit-elle du tac au tac. Il souria, visiblement amusé de la répartie de cette jeune Serpentard dont il ne gardait qu'un bref souvenir.

-Et... Pour ma tenue ?

-Hmmm... Disons que je te laisse y réfléchir, tu n'auras qu'à me donner ta réponse ce soir, au dîner ?

-Tu veux que je choisisse ma propre tenue ?!

-Bien sûr ! Comme cela, tu auras toi-même choisie de te ridiculisé, avec mon approbation, évidement. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil, et parti rejoindre ses amies.

Hermione contempla son père, amusé. Celui-ci hébété, avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant de se diriger à son tour dans la Grande Salle en haussant les épaules.

La scène changea subitement, elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la Grande Salle, cette fois-ci au dîner qui prenait fin, au vu du nombre de personnes qui tentaient de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Dans la cohut qui lui passait au travers du corps, Hermione repéra son père, attablé à côté d'un garçon aux lunettes rondes, qui ressemblait fortement à Harry. A leurs côtés, il y avait aussi deux autres jeunes hommes, qu'elle devina être Remus et Peter. Les maraudeurs étaient là ! Juste devant elle ! Son regard croisa soudain celui d'une jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient verts et brillaient d'intelligence et Hermione sentit son coeur battre plus vite, car elle venait de voir les parents de Harry pour la première fois. Soudain, son père se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards. Son regard se portait sur cette jeune fille qui l'intriguait. Il avait bien réfléchit à ce qu'il allait lui dire mais se demandait comment elle réagirait face... A tant d'audace.

(N.D.A, je vais vous plonger en immersion dans la tête de nos deux protagonistes, sachez seulement que seul vous, avez accès à leurs pensées et sentiments, Hermione elle n'a qu'un point de vu extérieur bien sûr.)

-Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

L'intéressée lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr ! Je serais _enchantée_ de connaitre ton choix de costume !

Ce qu'elle pouvait l'exaspérer ! Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-là ? Cela faisait quatre ans qu'elle n'avait aucune réelle existence entre ces murs et voilà que maintenant elle devenait populaire ! Et sur son dos en plus ! Ah non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Sirius fulminait, et plus il fulminait, plus il trouvait son idée géniale.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et Sirius entraina Narcissa dans les toilettes hantées par une fille, morte quelques années plutôt.

-Alors, quelle est ton idée ? Cet air de pimbêche ! Sirius ne pouvait pas le supporter. Dans sa voix résonnait un air supérieur, dû certainement à son éducation d'aristocrate.

-Je sais effectivement comment allez au bal.

-Hmm ?

-Avec toi, dit-il dans un grand sourire.

-PARDON ? Elle semblait choquée, ce qui ravit Sirius et l'encouragea à continuer car, pour le moment, elle ne l'avait pas giflé.

-Voudrais-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal ? C'est plus clair formulé comme ça ?

PAF ! La main de Narcissa vola en plein sur la joue de Sirius. Finalement, il l'avait eu sa gifle.

-Comment oses-tu ? Narcissa était outrée par son comportement et pourtant... Elle mourrait d'envie de dire oui. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle s'abaisse à ce genre de comportement, sa mère ne l'avait pas élevée comme ça. Pourtant il est de Sang-Pur et... Non. Raisonner comme cela ne l'a mènerait nul part, elle le savait bien.

-Oser quoi ? Tu as peur de venir avec moi ? Sirius savait pertinement qu'elle dirait non s'il le lui demandait comme il l'avait fait, aussi la provocation était de loin la meilleure façon de la faire céder. Il devait tenir un peu de Serpentard malgré tout.

-Peur ? Et pourquoi aurais-je donc peur ? Narcissa souriait intérieurement, elle tenait là l'occasion de dire oui. Seulement, elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait qu'il l'a manipulait, aussi elle décida de ne pas accepter ce soir mais de choisir _elle-même_ le moment propice.

-Eh bien... Parce que je suis _le beau Sirius Black_ , Don Juan à ses heures perdues. Tu as peur de tomber dans les bras d'un Gryffondor, aussi sexy soit-il, lui dit-il dans un clin d'oeil provocateur.

PAF, une seconde gifle, il s'y attendait mais ne broncha pas, se contentant de sourire.

-Je vois que j'ai touché une corde sensible...

-Tais-toi, tu es exaspérant et méprisable, je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un de supérieur comme moi irais faire avec quelqu'un comme toi. Et pour la peine, tu viendras déguisé en Elfe de Maison ! Elle quitta un Sirius surprit et en colère, et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle jubilait ! Bien qu'à présent elle n'avait plus aucune chance d'aller au bal avec lui, elle avait réussit à lui rabattre le caquet, et cela lui prodiguait un intense sentiment de satisfaction.

Hermione elle ne comprenait pas. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle irait au bal avec son père et voilà qu'elle le traitait comme un être inférieur en le giflant -deux fois tout de même- et en lui ordonnant de venir déguisé en sous-fifre ! Comment son père avait-il pu l'a réinviter de nouveau ?

Sa vision se brouilla encore et elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans la Grande Salle. A croire que ses parents ne se voyaient qu'ici ! Sauf que cette fois-ci il n'y avait presque personne dans la salle. Elle stoppa ses réflexions lorsqu'une une fille grassouillette de Gryffondor prit la parole :

-Dit donc Narcissa, tu prends la grosse tête ces temps-ci ? C'est drôle, avant personne ne savait que tu existais ! Pourtant, je n'ai pas entendu dire que tu avais de cavalier... C'est bizard tu ne trouves pas ?

Narcissa regarda la fille de haut en bas, la jugeant, la jaugeant, puis lorsqu'elle daigna la regarder dans les yeux ce fut que pour lui faire un grand sourire moqueur.

-Non mais pour qui te prend-tu ? hurla la Gryffondor.

Narcissa tourna la tête vers elle :

-A voir ta robe de sorcier bon marché et tes... rondeurs indiscrètes dirons-nous, tu n'es pas de Sang-Pur, certainement une Sang-de-Bourbe. Aussi je ne perdrais pas mon temps à discuter avec toi. Saches seulement que je ne suis pas seule pour le bal. Je crois que tu lui cours après depuis un bon bout de temps d'ailleurs...

L'autre avait blêmi face au ton froid et sarcastique de son interlocutrice.

-Mais... De quoi tu parles ? Avec qui y vas-tu ?

A ce moment là, Sirius rentra dans la salle et regarda les deux filles d'un air surprit.

-Avec lui, le désigna Narcissa.

La Gryffondor se tourna vers Sirius et son teint vira au blanc livide.

-Quoi ? Mais.. Non ! Sirius ?! C'est vrai ce qu'elle raconte ? Tu vas allez au bal avec _elle_ ?

Sirius ouvrit grand la bouche. Il n'en revenait pas ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir autant d'audace et d'assurance ? Il fut tenté de la rembarrer mais il pensa que s'il faisait ça il devrait venir en Elfe de Maison. Fichue Serpentard ! Il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu ! Elle l'avait coincé et il n'eut d'autre choix que de répondre :

-Oui, c'est vrai. Narcissa est ma cavalière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voilààààà ! J'espère que ces deux chapitres vous auront plus ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite pas de panique ! En attendant, j'attend vos réactions et commentaires, à très vite et je vous fais pleins de bisous ! :D


End file.
